This proposal is to develop several pieces of instrumentation which will speed the process of DNA sequencing. The approach is to assess the feasibility of automating several steps of the sequencing procedurea, which currently are accomplished manually. The project will develop prototyptes for a) a unit which will automate the actual sequencing reactions, and b) a unit which will semi-automate the pouring of sequencing gels.